Time Boys
by RJ Wyatt
Summary: No one ever said raising two little Time Lords would be easy. Trapped in Pete's universe Rose makes do until Torchwood sends her back to her own universe. Now they must find and warn the Doctor of the coming darkness. Well come on let's watch them become a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Time-Boys **

**Summary**** –** No one ever said raising two little time lords would be easy. Trapped in Pete's universe Rose makes do until Torchwood sends her back to her own universe. Now they must find and warn the Doctor of the coming darkness. Rose needs to confess a lie. Let's watch them become a family.

**Author Note:** I am an American Fan-Fiction writer, I am not a published author, so expect grammar issues and spelling mistakes. IF anyone would like to or is willing too beta for me feel free to drop a note in the review box or better yet Private Message me ;)

**Disclaimer:** Does it really need to be said…_ huff_… fine, I don't own this nor do I make any money.

* * *

"Mummy..." Rose woke with a start the familiar sound of little feet pounding across her hardwood floors. "Mum," Tony whispered his brown hair barely peeping over the mattress of his mother's bed as Rory clenched his elder brother hand. His twin brother, his elder by nine very important minutes.

"Well come on then," Rose muttered tiredly moving over in her bed as her boys scrambled up after her. "Your dreams are back?" She questioned, stroking their cheeks, looking into their eyes that were still teary and pained filled.

"Are we gunna die?" Rory asked softly clinging to his mother who stroked his blond hair softly. She was his rock the only person outside of his brother that understood him, that loved him so very much.

"No baby, no. What makes you think that?" She asked her eyes searching Tony's brown ones.

Tony let out a shudder, "The twirling whirling feeling is slowing, something bad is happening blanketing everything in forever darkness. Mummy it's so scary, the stars their disappearing."

"Oh honey, I know," Rose soothed quietly, her gut twisting with worry as she held her boys close to her. "Mummy is here, she's the big bad wolf and she won't let the darkness win, not ever, ever, my little stars."

"You promise?" Rory said pulling back, his brown eyes identical to his father's and big brother.

"I promise," Rose said kissing both of their foreheads tenderly.

* * *

"Miss Tyler," Captain Philip McGrath said sharply grabbing his best agent's attention, "my office, now."

"What's going on?" Rose asked taking her customary seat. She wasn't one to follow protocols.

"We've found many weak spots, even a minor tear in one of the parallel walls." Captain McGrath said grimly rubbing his beard, looking over to the one woman who had single handedly changed and improved the Torchwood program tenfold. "Most significantly the slight tear is connected to the universe in which you originally traveled from." He paused unsure how to continue. "With the technology we've received from the Daliluon we can repair, mend these areas. Yet, we've collected data and reading from other parallels and in almost every universe, stars, moons, planets are collapsing, dying and or completely vanishing in a blink of an eye in some cases. Rose Tyler I want to send you home, I believe the Doctor can stop these happening. Once you're through we will patch the tear until it can be healed."

"Home," Rose breathed, flabbergasted.

"Yes, Home Rose. You've help us at Torchwood tremendously. You've repaired damage that our predecessors have inflicted and taught us so much and we could send a team over to find the Doctor; but I believe, no, I know you are our best shot of finding him, convincing him of these happenings." McGrath said speaking freely not as captain to agent but friend to friend. "I can send you tonight. I can't be sure what time period you will land, so I've arranged for you to have a 'hopper' it only has one charge in case say you land in say the year of nineteen twenty-seven you can jump right over to the nice year of two-thousand and nine."

"My boys?" Rose said pained, worried she be forced to leave them behind in a world that would never understand them. In a world that has already labeled them with illnesses like 'dual heart syndrome' and Asperger.

"Their coming with you silly lass," McGrath said with a chuckle. "Your one of my favorites Rose, I am not sending you without resources." He said motioning her to join him as he opened his safe. "You've made an important impact in this universe but it's time you go home."

McGrath and Rose stared at each other. Rose sniffed quietly a wide smile spreading across her face at the thought of being back in her universe.

"This here is your cash, I know… I know it's a lot consider it some of your severance package. This here is all the documentations, paper trail and everything that makes you well you. Terrance has spent all night developing the software. All you've got to do is just plug this baby here into the nearest computer and it will hack into the government and basically activate you and your boys. Your bank cards, Id's, credentials, everything should work after that." McGrath said shutting the briefcase. "You can have the afternoon off to say goodbyes to friends and family. Oh ... only let those boys of yours bring a backpack, I can only send so much."

Rose heart clenched painfully she didn't have many goodbyes to say, just a few guys here at Torchwood. Her mother was still alive and well living with her husband Pete but Rose couldn't move past the betrayal, the hurt. The gradual fall out between mother and daughter had begun slowly enough after the birth of her boys. Then almost two years ago she had come home to find therapists, doctors, scientists of all sorts looking over her twins. Rose felt their once close relationship shattered the moment her mother called the twins, "freaks of nature, screaming little terrors." She had taken her boys and ran never looking back.

* * *

"Mummy," Rory and Tony screamed in delight stopping there spinning the moment they felt their mother's presence.

"What were you two silly little stars doing?" Rose asked as they stared at her cheekily.

"Moving with the earth Mummy," Tony said. "It moves so, so, so incredibly fast."

"You're here way early, hours and minutes early," Rory said his tiny face serious. Rose understood how her children could grasp time so easy; it baffled childcare providers how they always seemed so in tune with the time and their schedules.

"I am," Rosa said nodding in agreement. "I came to ask my little stars if they want to go on an adventure to another earth in another world, a world, in which Mummy belongs."

"On our very own _real_ adventure?" Tony asked excitedly, his brown eyes twinkling in delight.

"Yes," Rose confirmed with a little smile.

"Is this the world that Daddy is in?" Rory asked his hopeful glaze tugging at his mother's heartstrings.

"I've told how we got stuck here and it wasn't your father fault. That after Pete saved us there wasn't a way for me to get home to him." The both nodded somberly. "Well Torchwood has found a way to return us home to our right universe. We have a very important job of finding your father and telling him of your twirling whirling feelings and the darkness you can feel." Rose explained.

"Well then come on then mum, much to do." Tony said tugging his mother towards the door.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your friends?" Rose asked, motioning to the other children in the special care center.

"They think we're weird," Rory said with a shrug, not looking back.

Rose took her boys and hand and led them away.

"Mum, did you know a giraffe can clean its ears with its tongue?" Rory asked, while Rose stood in the doorway watching her boys pack. She had everything she needed her old died cell phone, TARDIS key, flash drive containing all her pictures of the boys.

Rose scrunched her forehead together. "I did not." She took delight in their smiles and was rewarded with another fact.

"And Mum did you know that a giraffe can go longer without water than a camel?" Tony asked Rose smiled at them, their love of entertaining facts. "Giraffe's fascinating creatures." Rory nodded along with his brother, comforted by their mother words. She never thought them odd or strange for their love of information, of that sometimes things just need to be tasted to be seen or felt, or both. She never got mad when they would melt down from the voices when someone would touch them; she had helped them discover that aluminum foil could shield their innocent minds. She had even made them lots of special neat hats to hide the aluminum foil.

She helped them pack their small comfort blankets, flashlights. "Just you're absolute favorite book, most favorite shirt and pants." She said, they might be brilliant but they were still children in need of guidance. She buttoned their superhero capes that they hardly ever left home without.

* * *

"Okay Miss Tyler …Tyler Boys hold tight to your Mummy now." Rose squeezed her boys as Captain McGrath continued with his instructions. "Just step through the arch way on my command we only have one shot of this so no one screw up, we won't have another chance for three months. Now Rose we've set the coordinates for Hyde's Park, we're shooting for some time in the morn' and the year two thousand and nine."

Mickey cut in, "but we all know how iffy this technology can be, so, Rose expects anything. I'll miss you my old friend, good luck and safe travels Ro'."

"I'll miss you too Mick, tell your wife goodbye for me." Rose said hugging Mickey goodbye she stepped back with a smile.

"Onto the platform," Captain ordered. Rose scooped up her boys and stepped onto the metal platform. "On my wave when the wall glimmers pass through."

Rose nodded and stepped through at his signal the last thing her old team heard was "Goodbye Pete's Universe," Tony and Rory called out giggling as their mother clutched them she somehow made holding both boys look easy with her practice ease as they passed through the glimmering veil.

"Well it is morning," Tony chuckled as their mother placed them back on their feet. Rory and Tony look up at the stars with matching little smiles.

"This world feels more right-ish." Rory explained softly to his mother who brushed a blond lock out of his eyes. Tony grinned as Rose ruffled his brown messy hair and she kissed each of them in relief as she checked them over before standing.

"Okay boys we need to find a hotel and a newspaper." Rose said leading them out of Park in the wee-morning hours.

* * *

**AN: Now go on then, go on and Review if you liked it... Negative Nancy, your comments will be ignored. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Boys**

**Chapter Two**

******Disclaimer:** I don't own. Seriously I don't! I own nothing, well beside this Diet Dr. Pepper but well shit... apparently that isn't even mine, there it goes off in the hands of my eldest child. I really wanted that Diet Dr. Pepper but nothing is yours when you have little monsters for children. :(

* * *

"Mum …did you know that elephants are the only mammals that can't jump?" Rory asked, popping off one of their random facts.

"I didn't know that Rory." Rose smiled tightly, leading them out of the park.

"Butterflies tastes with their feet, isn't that gross, Mum?" Tony added to the conversation.

"Very, Tony." Rose said walking down the mostly dark street, clutching both of her son's hand.

This obviously wasn't in the year two-thousand and nine. She listened vaguely as both boys blurted out facts, debating with each other, distracting themselves from being out in the dark and lost. The streets were clean, no cars littered the roads and robots seemed to be monitoring the street.

"Madam – are you alright? I sensed your distress." A robot asked, stopping her.

"We are looking for an Inn for the night?" Rose asked uncertainly.

They didn't look anything like Cybermen, but she knew she could never be too careful. The robots were sleeker, colorful and had graceful, quiet movements.

"There are seventeen Inns in a under a mile radius from this location," The blueish-green robot replied.

"What's the closest one?" Rose asked as the boys gaped at the talking robot.

"Rose Park Inn on Talbot Square," The robot answered. "Do you require directions?"

"Yes." Tony piped up.

"One moment." The robot said and they stared as it stomach-panel lifted and a piece of paper shot out. "Here you go, citizen."

"Thank you," Rory said, but there was no doubt of the awe that oozed from his voice.

"What is today's date?" Rose inquired curiously, ready to bolt at any time, not letting go of her overly-curious children.

"Today is Saturday, May 22nd 2209." Rose smiled just two hundred years too far not bad. "Be safe, citizen." No one spoke until the robot was across the road.

"Okay boys, back to the park, we need to set the wrist strap – time hopper and get us into the right year before people start arriving." Rose instructed moving quickly.

"Can't we look around?" Tony pleaded turning his brown eyes on her.

However, Rose remained strong in her decision.

"Absolutely not, the one thing I know about Robots is that they usually mean trouble. Now off we go," Rose announced, pulling them both back to the park.

The boys sat on a bench and watch as their Mum tinkered with the wrist watch looking thingy.

"Hold tight and close your eyes," she instructed as she hit the vortex manipulator sending them back two hundred years.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes and smiled as her body drank in the warmth of the sunshine.

"Oh that was fan-_tastic_," Rory giggled as they both spun in circles the moment their mother let go of their hands.

"The coolest thing ever," Tony laughed as they fell backwards onto the grass.

Rose smiled softly at them and their exuberance. They were so much like their father, a continuous reminder of the man she loved.

"Come on boys," Rose said leading them out of Hyde Park for the second time.

They trailed after her, glancing around curiously, taking in the busy street, shops and people. Rose quickly found a newspaper dispenser. She sighed in relief spotting the date, August 20th 2009. She had time to find a flat and get her boys enrolled at a school until they located the Doctor.

"It looks the same, 'xept no Zeps," Rory commented as they enter an internet café.

Tony and Rory watched as their Mum plugged in the little USB stick that quickly hacked into the government and activated them into the system. The screen lit up with a message after it had finished. "Your reservation has been confirmed at Berkeley Hotel for the following week; please check in before 21:30. Thank you and have a great day."

Rose sat back and watched as the twins finished their chips.

"Now what?" Tony asked.

"Now we check into our hotel, relax and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll have to go shopping for some clothes and I'll enroll you in a school." Rose huffed softly, her mind whirling with everything she had to do; while trying to keeping the boys on a familiar schedule so to advert any meltdowns.

They checked in to their hotel with little fuss. While the boys slept, she made a lengthy to-do list.

* * *

The next week passed by quickly as Rose scrambled to put their lives back in order. By the end of the week, she had the boys rerolled in a school and had rented out a small two bedroom flat over in Peckham near the Powell Estates. It had a ground floor entrance and was in good living condition with a private garden for the boys to play in, which Rose decided was an excellent find in her old neighborhood. She couldn't have been more proud of her boys. They had settled into their new routine and schedules with very few mishaps.

* * *

The next few months passed by in a similar fashion – breakfast, take the boys into school, search for the Doctor, search for a charger for her mobile, pick the boys up, homework, dinner, baths, bedtime, night terrors and repeat. She was hoping to find a charger so she'd be able to contact the TARDIS phone, but she wasn't having any luck, seeing as her phone was outdated by four years. Three months of living in their new universe, the boys lay awake in their beds. They were listening to their mother's very quiet meltdown in the kitchen.

"Rory," Tony whispered, and on queue his younger brother scrambled up the bunk bed ladder and lay next to him. "Mum sad."

"She can't find a way to contact Dad." Rory whispered.

"What if we could?" Tony asked turning and looking into his twin eyes.

Rory wrinkled his nose and frowned. "What do ya' mean?"

Tony ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"You know how we can call to each up here," Rory nodded as Tony touched his forehead.

"Mummy says we're just like Daddy, maybe we can call him that way too." Tony whispered, Rory eyes flooded with hope.

"Let's try it." Rory said, and both boys slipped out of bed and put on their funny rain boots, button their star capes around their necks and snuck past their Mum who was zoned in on the TV, watching the news report.

They stood together in the middle of their garden.

"You ready?" Rory asked, his big brother grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, think …'find us' over and over again Rory, just like that time you got lost in the market," Tony instructed, squeezing his twin's hand as they gazed up together at the bright stars.

The squeezed their eyes shut tight and thought as hard and telepathically as they knew how. _'Find us, find us, please, please, find us,' _Tony chanted and Rory linked his mind with his brother's so together they could called out for their father, sending him a distress signal.

They lost track of time as they stood together, repeating the phrase over and over sending it into the cosmos.

"What are you two little stars doing?" Rose asked, snapping them out of their pleading.

"We couldn't sleep," Tony explained giving his mum a wide smile.

"Just looking at the stars Mummy," Rory said dropping his brother's hand. "Does Dad really travel them and see them up close?"

"He does, now come on my stars, let's get you tucked back in," Rose said opening her arms.

They rushed towards her, hugging her quickly before moving to the back deck. Rose froze at the familiar sound whorled around her, she couldn't move as the TARDIS materialized in front of her. Instantly, her boys moved behind her, holding her tightly in place, peeking around her as the police box door swung open.

His voice drifted over them, "Donna, leg it, we have a distress signal to investigate."

Rose couldn't breathe right as he stepped out of the TARDIS followed by closely by a ginger woman. "Where are we?" The woman who Rose assumed was Donna asked.

"London, Peckham, year two-thousand and nine. December, not Christmas." The Doctor assured his companion before taking in his surroundings. "Rose," He breathed in wonder his manic grin splitting across his face as he rushed towards her.

"Doctor," Rose whispered as she was suddenly scooped up in a tight hard hug.

"Rose; my beautiful Rose," The Doctor murmured in her ear.

"Hello," Rose smiled, stepping out of his embrace.

She looked him over critically. He was as handsome as ever in this regeneration.

"Doctor – the distress signal." Donna reminded the Doctor.

"The distress signal?" Rose questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Well yes, we were headed to New Earth and suddenly I was struck with this very intense connection, someone calling me to find them." He explained glancing around the small garden. "How you're here, here in this universe we'll get to later but first this signal. Was it you, Rose?"

"No, I don't have any idea how to do that, or the telepathic strength to do such a thing …" Her words trailed off as she turned and stared at her sons, her mouth slack as she looked at them while they suddenly found the dirt beneath their feet very interesting.

"Tony …Rory?" Rose asked sternly.

They slipped off their little beanie caps that shielded their minds from telepathic thoughts and the Doctor let out a small gasp of wonder. His normally empty mind was suddenly active once again, the presence of two small boys filled the tormenting loneliness and, very faintly, he could feel their mother.

"How?" He breathed kneeling before the boys, taking in their features. "What, how?"

Rory spoke mystically, "We were gifted by the TARDIS so that the last Time Lord and his Bad Wolf wouldn't be alone anymore."

"They were the signal," Donna asked sceptically, eyes running over the young boys, one blond haired, one brunette boy who resembled each other closely.

It didn't take a genius to put the pieces together.

"Yes," The Doctor nodded, his eyes running over his children.

He didn't need Rose's confirmation; they were in his mind, in his heart already, bonding themselves to their paternal parent.

AN: Thanks **StormWolf10** for beta'ing!


	3. Chapter 3

Time Boys

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** Does it really need to be said…_ huff_… fine, I don't own this nor do I make any money.

* * *

"Wait …So you two never _'you know'" _Donna asked coyly so the young children would remain clueless to the true nature of her question, but more questions tumbled forth, "So they just happened, like magic or Jesus? Oi! Space boy, women don't just fall pregnant from traveling with you in your magic blue box do they?"

The Doctor smiled at Rose, whose warm infectious laughter tugged at his weary ancient soul.

"Donna, Right?" Rose asked, receiving a positive sharp nod that she had indeed overheard right, she continued. "Tony and Rory were conceived the traditional way."

"Rose is quite right, traditional way, man- Time Lord- fell into love with human woman who's all pink and yellow, then there was a lot of running and even more K-I-S-S-I-N-G and apparently down came cradle." Doctor rambled aloud, while his mind was trying to figure out, how they possible. "But they're not possible," He cried frustrated, puzzled. "Time Lords and humans are not compatible for breeding." He muttered lowly towards Rose, so many questions rising, falling, and battling to be answered.

"I hoped, you said 'and the baby'. I felt hope, wonder, but I knew it wasn't a possibility not rationally," Rose and Donna watched him pace the yard. "It wasn't your mum's, you lied – protecting me, of course you were protecting me, you knew I couldn't come back to you or our child - children. I would have driven myself into madness, tore the universes apart to reach you, to put my family back together."

Rose gave him a wide, teary eyed smiled. He pulled her forward and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Rose Tyler, Earth's relentless defender, even from me. How did you get back here, to our universe?"

"Torchwood sent me. In Pete's world stars were disappearing, in other parallel universes planets or stars have been doing the same thing, each universe we contacted was experiencing the same thing, some more advanced others just beginning. There was a tear, a gap in Pete's and my original Universe. Torchwood sent me home before patching the hole. They sent me to find you. We've been here almost five months, looking, searching for you." Rose explained slowly. "Come inside," Rose said moving towards her backdoor, her boys following her inside.

"Come now, Donna." Doctor said cheerily but Donna could tell he was experiencing an overwhelming amount of different emotions. "Disappearing stars, now that's a problem. Stars don't disappear, they wither and die yes but none should blink out of existence. It hasn't happened here, I would have felt it."

Donna followed Rose into her kitchen leaving the Doctor alone with his children.

* * *

'_I don't think he likes us.' _Rory telepathically whispered to his brother while they stood before their father, both looking him over in fascination.

'_Maybe he thinks we're weird too.' _Tony rationalized, neither aware that they were being overheard, forgetting that their connection now went three ways.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he turned his gaze away from the photographs that scattered the living room walls chronicalized the twin's life. Pictures of an exhausted Rose holding his sons, nursing his sons, bathing them, twirling in a grassy yard with them.

'_Never that, never weird, fascinating – impossible but wonderfully amazing!' _ Doctor spoke telepathically letting them feel the whirling amount of affections, love, amazement he felt for them. He drop to his knees before them and reached hesitantly for them.

"May I hug you?" He asked and within seconds he had two pairs of arms wrapped around him.

None of the boys noted Rose quietly sniffling in the entryway.

"Hello Da I'm Tony Jackson Tyler," Tony introduced as he stepped back a little and smiled widely, "Did you know an ostrich's eye is bigger than its brain?" Tony asked.

Doctors eyes brightened in excitement, "No, Tony-Jack but how brilliant is that, bigger than its brain you say?"

"I'm Rory Williams Tyler," Rory giggled, continuing on with his fact, "Yeah well starfishes don't have any brains at all."

Rose laughed along with Donna as the Doctor nodded.

"Rory and Tony did you know there is a plant called Barcelona, they have dogs with no noses?"

"Dogs with no noses, that would be a sight," Rory sniggered soaking up the knowledge.

"A _fan-tastic _sight." Tony added wistfully.

"Rose, I never did get around to taking you to Barcelona did I?"

Rose could see the question brewing in his eyes.

"No we got distracted with New New York." Rose confirmed a smile spreading across her face. She knew they'd have to talk domestics because no matter how great traveling in the TARDIS was they boys needed stable, earthy routines at least until they were older, more capable of running.

"Barcelona is a peaceful planet, full of universal knowledge and dogs with no noses." The Doctor offered reaching out a hand towards the woman that he loved. The moment Rose took his hand in acceptance he turned to his children. "What do you say Rory, Tony would you like to see another planet, feel a new planet moving beneath your feet, seeing the stars?"

"Oh yes, yes a thousand times yes!" Rory gushed, "But I got to be back for school Monday."

Rose cocked an eyebrow in curiosity at her normally reluctant son, who put up the most fuss about having to go to school.

"Mum you've got to say yes, please say we can." Tony begged.

He knew if his mum said no, that was it. She really was the boss of the whole thing.

"I always told you, your father would show you the stars." Rose chuckled. "Now why does Rory need to be back for school Monday."

"Oh! He's met the love his life." Tony stated coolly.

* * *

**AN: Now go on then, go on and Review if you liked it... Negative Nancy, your comments will be ignored. Also** Thanks **StormWolf10** for beta'ing!

**Coming soon!** Barcelona and Domestic Talks ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Time Boys

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** Does it really need to be said…_ huff_… fine, I don't own this nor do I make any money.

* * *

Rose sighed happily, accepting the waves that felt like warm hugs and coming home from the TARDIS as she patted coral wall affectionately.

"Mum can't you feel it? She's alive," Tony breathed, eyes wide with wonder as he stepped into the TARDIS. "Oh! She's _brill_!" He complimented, dashing alongside his brother around the console, trying to see everything by jumping up and down.

"She looks just like ours," Rory giggled, climbing up the captain's chair and peering over at the console and all the buttons, switches and screens.

The Doctor's jaw dropped.

"Theirs?" he asked, turning to Rose for an explanation.

Rose smiled and blushed deeply; a part of her never dreamed she'd see him again.

"I've been telling them stories of you and us from the moment the nurse placed them in my arms. When I changed their nursery from cribs to actual beds, the theme for their room was basically the TARDIS really. I made them a makeshift play console; the walls were decorated much the same, their ceiling had skylights over their beds, so they could see the stars."

Rose stood off to the side, the TARDIS must have felt her worry, her concern, because a two-seater booth appeared behind the captain's chair containing car seats for the boys to be latched in for destination flights, so their little bodies wouldn't be harmed during difficult landings.

Rose turned to Donna, who had a pinched thinking expression across her face.

"Don't you think about leaving him, you're his companion, his friend and you're _very_ important to him and this universe, Donna Noble. While those boys are his family, we won't be permanent figures on this glorious vessel, not for some time; they're not big enough to run, yet."

"You're not bothered that he'll be traveling with another woman?" Donna asked, watching as Rose smiled reassuringly at her.

"Nah, the universe needs him, and he needs a companion to help him, keep him from being lonely. We help him by amplifying his brilliance with our little bit of human thinking. He needs to run and save people and have adventures, it's how he copes. He only takes the best, Donna Noble." Rose paused. "He might claim he doesn't do domestic, and has no time for roots, but really those are the things he needs most. I give him that, I'm his home, a place to come back to, to rest, to love. And you are his adventure seeking friend."

"But haven't you missed this? I have seen so many things, some horrifying, some completely _wizard_, and other astonishing beautiful places. I don't think I could ever give it up, now that I'm here." Donna asked. Rose watched as the Doctor placed the boys in their safety booster seats and strapped them in.

"Oh, don't think you're having all the adventures, the fun. I'm having the adventure of my life, have been for years. You think seeing New, New, New York, or the distance past or far future or the end of the earth is something, well try raising twin Time Boys with the Doctor's Time Lord DNA." Rose grinned cheekily, "Now that's an adventure."

Both Donna and Rose watched in silence for a few moments as the Doctor explained and put time travel into childish terms so his sons would understand and not be afraid.

"Can we stop and see the stars first, like all around us?" Tony asked wistfully from his child seat, both boys buzzing without energy.

"You wish is my command Tony-Jack," Doctor grinned.

Ruffling both their heads, he marveled how one looked a more like his current regeneration a small mini carbon copy of himself, while the other looked more like a bit more of his mothers features with his blond hair that was already showing signs of browning.

"Rose hold this down, Donna twirl this, yeah just like that," Doctor smiled watching as they worked together and followed his instructions. "Okay, let go, prefect spot of star dangling," Doctor grinned at the twins.

"Dangling?" Donna asked as a couple of harnesses dropped to the floor.

In a spit second the twins were out of their booster and bouncing as they waited to be strapped into a harness. The Doctor strapped himself into a harness before moving to the twins. He helped Rory into the first harness that was attached to him, before lifting Tony into second harness attached to his self.

"Strap up Donna, Rose," Doctor instructed, enjoying the excitement his boys were giving off. With a few tugs and pulls and re-adjustments the Doctor cleared them ready.

"What are we going to do, jump?" Donna asked skeptically as the Doctor flung the TARDIS door opened. They were stopped in the middle of space, no moving, still.

The Doctor huffed.

"Oi! Don't be silly we're going to fall! Ready Tony-Jack? Rory? He asked, his eyes flashing first to Rose then Donna's, pleading with them to trust him. Together they fell, coming to a rather gentle bounce, before slowly coming to a halt, dangling in space about fifteen feet below the TARDIS. No one spoke as the twins, giggled and awed at the sight before them.

After a few minutes of simple stare glazing the Doctor took, Tony's and then Rory's hand and pointed to a star to their right.

"That star, right there is a Red Dwarf Star; they're smaller than the Earth's sun. Because of their small size, these stars burn very slowly, which allows them to live a very, very long time." The Doctor taught.

"And that one?" Rory asked, taking his father's hand and pointing to another star off in the far distance that looked different than the Red Dwarf.

"Now, that right there is a Blue Giant Star they're very large and they burn very, very bright, which in turn makes their temperature very hot. Blue Giants don't live very long at all only about ten thousand to hundred-thousand years only."

"Why aren't we floating?" Rose asked, softly speaking directly toward the Doctor.

"The TARDIS, her force field is protecting us, providing us with oxygen and a show. Now, who's ready for Barcelona?" Doctor asked, pointing his sonic screwdriver toward the TARDIS, who admittedly started tugging them back on board.

Rose clicked the boys back into their boosters.

"That was so cool," they whispered to each other with matching grins.

With a switch of a lever and a pop of the console, the Doctor reached forward and gripped Rose's hand tightly. With a gentle nudge the TARDIS set down on the planet, no fuss, no sparks, no extreme jerking or shaking.

"We're here," Doctor announced, he twisted his hands in anticipation. "Barcelona, The Lone Survivor of the Seven Systems. It sets at the outer edge of the Kasterborous, only planet in the constellation to survivor the Time War, along with second sun and its moon. Due to the massive shockwaves from the wars, Barcelona's axis has shifted, the way the world moves has been altered and now the planet is stuck in constant Dusk. Always sunset or sunrise, never fully bright, never fully dark."

"Oh my word," Rose gasped taking in the purplish – orange sky.

"It's beautiful," Donna complimented as the twin burst past her and onto the new soil. "Nothing going to eat us? Chase us? And or threaten or lives in anyway?"

"Nah," Tony giggled, twirling full speed along with his brother. "This planet move so slow, like, um sluggish." Tony declared.

"Can't you feel it Dad?" Rory asked in wonder, gripping his hand. "Don't be sad, this planet is healed, happy. Come on Daddy feel it." Rory urged bring the Doctor down to his knees and placing his ancient hands into the soft grass and rich soil.

Rose sniffed as the Doctor's grin spread widely across his face.

"Yeah, quite right you are Rory Williams." The Doctor stood and whistled and out of the bush came dogs, running their way. "Here boy, Rowtwo, Finer, Gail,"

Three dogs, circled the Doctor excitedly, barking and jumping. As promised they were missing noses, bridle and fawn colored. "Now Tony, Rory, reaches out with your right hand and allow them to touch their foreheads to your palms. – very good."

The adults sat back and watched as the boys ran, through the tall grass with the dogs on their heels, each enjoying the simple, joyful sound of children laughter. It wasn't long before they came trotting back, much slower and deep yawns floating out of their young mouths.

"This is the closest I can ever bring them to Gallifrey," the Doctor spoke softly in Rose's ear. "What are they going to think of me, when they get older and learn of the destruction I caused. That I destroyed, their world, my home."

"They're going to grow up in their own world, Earth, with a Mum and a Da that love them very much. When they learn their history, their place in the universe, they'll learn that their Dad had to make an impossible choice, and he decided on, he _chose_ to save the _Universe,_ and it cost him everything. Well almost everything." Rose told him firmly, placing a small kiss to his cheek before lifting a tired Tony into her arms. She was pleased that even though their father appeared in their lives with all his magnificent glory that they still needed her. Rory stumbled after her.

The Doctor waited until Rose stood backing away from tired-eyed boys, who would be dozing off in minutes as the TARDIS dimmed the lights accordingly. Once they were Time Vortex, Donna bid them a goodnight and drifted off down the hall to her own room.

"Let's get these guys into bed before you bombard me with questions," Rose instructed, sidetracking the Doctor for him current thoughts.

They each picked up a sleeping boy, carrying them down the hall. They didn't have to walk far before a door appeared marked, "Time Tots!" Rose chuckled softly, "Apparently she has a sense of humor."

The Doctor gasped as he pulled it open. It was a classic Gallifreyan nursery room, with their alphabet and numeric system, toys, and books that started the founding blocks of a Time Lord's education. Morals of Gallifrey were depicted on the walls and…

"Oh sexy, that's straight out of Hogwarts!" He chuckled and the lights flickered as the ceiling of the nursery depicted the Gallifrey sky.

Once the twins were settled in their beds, the Doctor and Rose walked to the lounge room. Rose curled up on the sofa with a warm cuppa, waiting for the Doctor to speak.

"I can park her, settle down, do carpets and doors and help with the mortgage." Doctor spoke softly, taking her hand gently.

"No." Rose denied quickly "You need this, you need to keep exploring, saving civilizations and correcting wrongs. I, you, I, you're not going to be tied down to Earth. I can't ask that of you."

"What do you want? You could, we could," He paused, lost uncertain.

"The boys need to be raise on Earth, with routines, traditions and roots." Rose said assuredly.

"So you just want me to leave you all there to live your earthly lives? But they're Time Lords!"

Rose scowled at him.

"I didn't say that either." Rose putting a stop to his spiraling mind. "I'm saying, what I'm trying to say is that. We'll be your home."

"What?" He asked softly but his very clever mind quickly caught on.

"We'll be your home. I'd love to raise them here on the TARDIS. There is no one more capable than you to teach them, but we both know this life isn't always safe. It'd be like a job, nine to five you're saving the Universe and you're home for homework, bath and bed and on the weekend we take the boys to see the Universe." Rose offered. "What I'm thinking is our lives are going to need a lot more balancing and careful TARDIS driving, no more one-day, one-year mix ups."

"Oi!" Doctor admonished grinning. "One time, one time and you never going to let that go!"

* * *

**AN: Now go on then, go on and Review... **Negative Nancy, your comments will be ignored. Also Thanks **StormWolf10** for beta'ing!

**Coming soon!** More Domestic Talks and Adjusting ;)

**ALSO**.. I have a new Doctor Who Story!

Title - **Healing Love - **Rating M

**Summary **- AU: After the Time War, the Doctor couldn't cope with what he had done or the loneliness in mind, tearing at his sanity. Now he's being hunted by the Family of Blood, with the help of Sarah Jane in the year 2005, he turns himself human, to hide. In a moment of madness he doesn't tell her, when or how long to keep him hidden.

I've wanted to write this story for a while now. A human doctor falling in love with Rose, then the struggles and complications that arise when he returns to his Time Lord self, followed by his regeneration. I know this has been done before but the story line just fascinates me.


End file.
